Un poco mas que un aprieto
by akari-chan13
Summary: Que pasa si kagome y miroku se meten en un aprieto del cual no es nada facil que aran para arreglarlo como lo tomaran inuyasha y sango.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche un tanto fría en el sengoku, inuyasha, kagome y miroku se encontraban frente al fuego en el bosque conversando.

-oye miroku cuantos días se quedara sango en su aldea- pregunto la azabache

-me parece que dijo que 3 días- dijo el monje

-oh me parece bien-

-oye inuyasha que te parece si vamos por la cena, ay un rio por aqui cerca-dijo miroku levantandoce y dirijiendoce al rió

-esta bien-dijo inuyasha levantandoce y sigiendole-

Minutos después llegaron inuyasha y miroku con unos pescados y muy mojados los dos

-mmm oigan porque están mojados, si se supone que solo fueron a pescar-dijo kagome con una cara de confusión -porque este-dijo inuyasha señalando a miroku-me empujo mientras yo cazaba

-pero tu también me empujaste inuyasha- dijo miroku con una cara burlona

-feh!-dijo inuyasha empezando a preparar la cena junto con kagome.

Después de un tiempo estuvieron listos los pescados cenaron y se alistaron para dormir.

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol aun no había conciliado el sueño o pues se sentía extra o, en eso una de las serpientes caza almas de kikyo paso por ay cerca y este decidió seguirla.

Después de unas horas de la partida de inuyasha, una se ora de mayor edad se adentro en el campamento, acercandoce a kagome que dormía en su saco de dormir, coloco un pasador en el cabello de esta en forma de nube de un color rojo y después se dirijio hacia miroku al cual le coloco una peque a esfera de color violeta en su muñeca

-_con esto funcionara_- pensó la anciana después se marcho.  
************************************************** **

(pov kagome)

Me desperté puesto a los rayos del sol que iluminaban mi rostro, me sentía extra a y tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, me moví un poco y descubrí que no estaba solo que había alguien a mi lado-que extra o-pensé-shippo se quedo con la anciana kaede no puede ser el- me levante un poco y descubrí que estaba ... que estaba DESNUDA o por kami, cubrí mi cerpo con una sabana que había ay voltee y descubrí quien era la persona que estaba a lado mio era...era

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIROKU QUE HACES AQUÍ, QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ, QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?- grite tan fuerte provocando que miroku despertara y me mirara extra o

-kagome que pasa por que gritas-dijo este aun sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos

-QUE ACASO NO MIERDAS VEZ COMO ESTAMOS-dije gritando alterada

-pero como- dijo miroku sorprendido y sonrojado-que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que isimos-tomo un poco de aire tranquilizándose- kagome sera mejor tranquilizarnos, vestirnos e ir al campamento por lo que veo no estamos en el despues buscaremos explicaciones-

-si- dije-todo esto es muy raro-pensé puesto no recordaba nada

(fin pov kagome)

se vistieron salieron de la cabaña en la cual estaban era extraño no recordaban como llegaron ay, iban camino al campamento cuando pasaron por un rió y decidieron bañarse (separados), después llegaron al campamento todo seguía igual e excepcion de algo o mejor dicho alguien no se encontraba ay recogieron todo y se sentaron a esperar a inuyasha

-miroku-le menciono kagome necesitaban hablar de lo que había

-si señorita kagome-dijo el mencionado

-necesitamos hablar-

-si claro-

CONTUNUARA...


	2. Chapter 2 pensamiento

(pov kagome)

-miroku-le dije necesitabamos hablar de lo que habia ocurrido-necesitamos hablar-

-si claro, señorita kagome-me dijo, lo notaba mas serio de lo normal

-lo que paso... en la cabaña...lo recuerdas-le dije, estaba muy nerviosa

-no, la verdad no lo recuerdo se orita kagome pero dada las pruebas creo saber lo que isimos-me dijo

-si, pero como, como lo isimos, como paso si no recuerdo nada-

-ni yo lo se kagome- me dijo se le notaba serio y pensativo al igual que yo

Despues de unos minutos de la conversacion con miroku llego inuyasha nos dijo que nos fuermamos ya que teniamos que buscar los fragmentos, miroku y yo decidimos no decirles nada ni a inuyasha ni sango hasta que supieramos como paso, pasaron los dias y llego sango, nos pregunto que era lo que nos pasaba pues nos notaba pensativos y simplemente le dijimos que nada que no se preocupara, no habia hablado con miroku desde aquella vez en el campamento lo notaba distraido y perdido al igual que yo de seguro le rodeaban las preguntas en su cabeza.

(fin pov kagome)

Un dia mientras caminaban en busca de los fragmento sango decidio preguntarle a kagome que le ocurria porque la notaba extra a

- oye kagome que te pasa te noto extra a hace dias que te noto perdida que te ocurre?-pregunto sango preocupada

-no es nada sango simplemente estoy cansada-(lamento mucho mentirte sango pero no puedo decirtelo, aun no, no sabria como, tampoco aun se que fue lo que realmente paso)-dijo la azabache

-kagome se que tienes algo, algo te ocurre te conosco bien- dijo sango se le notaba preocupada

-estoy bien sango no te preocupes- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-bien no insistire mas si dices estar bien lo estas pero sabes que me puedes contar todo amiga-

-gracias sango-

************************************************** *******************  
(pov miroku)

Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual, no sabia lo que había pasado con kagome todo era confuso muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza y a ninguna tenia respuesta me sentía extraño, como fue que llegamos a esa cabaña?, que fue lo que isimos?, no tenia ánimos de nada no había tocado partes indebidas de sango ni había pedido hijos a otras mujeres simplemente no tenia ganas, sango me había preguntado un par de veses que era lo que tenia y simplemente le decía que estaba bien que no pasaba nada que no se preocupara necesitábamos encontrar respuestas, en estos días no había dirijido palabra a kagome pero la notaba igual a mía perdida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera había sentado a inuyasha, no se habían peleado ni nada creo que ella se encontraba las mismas que yo.

(fin pov miroku)

(pov kagome)

Ya habia pasado una semana desde lo susedido, era raro no habia discutido con inuyasha ni siquiera le habia hablado, en varias ocaciones me habia gritado y molestado pero no le preste atancion, no lo habia sentado que era muy raron en mi, con sango casi no hablaba a menos de que fuera necesario, me sentia culpable de lo que paso, no lo recordaba pero sabia que habia pasado, yo sabia que ella lo amba y el a ella pero con esto que paso, no tenia el valor para mirarla a la cara, con inuyasha era lo mismo lo amaba pero no tenia el valor de mirarlo por eso no hablaba con el y con miroku nisiquiera habia hablado desde aquella vez seguia igual, al igual que yo pero necitabamos arreglarlo saber que fue lo que paso, como y porque, no podia seguir asi necesitaba respuestas


	3. Chapter 3 la verdad?

(POV kagome)

Ya hab a pasado 2 semanas y recuerdos vagos y peque os pasaban por mi mente confirmando mis sospechas, ni yo misma me los cre a como fue que eso paso? como llegamos ai? me repet a yo misma y a ninguna de mis preguntas formulaban respuesta.

Mi comportamiento era el mismo, distra da en mis pensamientos, callada, seria, igual al de el, incluso despu s de eso cuando fuimos a la caba a de la aciana kaede nos pregunto que nos ocurr a, porque nos notaba serios y distantes a lo que nosotros contestamos con un no pasa nada no se preocupe, ninguno quer a pensar en ello, hace poco hab an hablado de eso dado que el tambi n empezaba a recordar, quer amos olvidarle pero no pod amos, no nos dej bamos de preguntar el porque? y la culpa nos carcom a por dentro, quer amos aparentar que est bamos bien frente a nuestros amigos pero no pod amos al verlos nos sent amos culpables de todo.

Era un d a normal iban caminando buscando alg n rastro de los fragmentos o naraku que desde hace tiempo no atacaba, de pronto kagome sinti la parecencia de un fragmento no muy lejos de ay alerto a los dem s.

-chicos siento un fragmento aproximarse- dijo poniendo ce en pocicion de ataque

-hacia donde-dijo inuyasha desvainando a colmillo de acero

-hacia el este-

poco tiempo despu s apareci un enorme youkai de unos tres metros de altura de un color azul, piel con escamas, un ojo rojo, dos cuernos, amarillos de un tama o considerable y una extra a forma atacando a inuyasha quien lo esquivo r pidamente, siendo ayudada por los dem s a destruirle, en un descuido capturo a kagome entre manos y con una sonrisa mal vola le paso su lengua por la cara de la muchacha.

-mmm veo que te encuentras triste y decepcionada de ti misma por haber echo algo de lo que no estuviste cociente con ese monje e?-dijo la bestia dejando desconcertados a inuyasha y sango

-eso es mentira y si lo fue as a ti que te importa-grito enojada quemando la mano del youkai con su poder espiritual- inuyasha el fragmento esta en su frente elimina lo ya-

-si- dijo gritando y abalanz ndose contra el youkai para exterminarlo- listo- dijo orgulloso, pero hab a algo que lo intrigaba aquello que dijo el youkai, quiso preguntar pero se le adelanto sango

-kagome a que se refer a el youkai con eso- pregunto sango acergandoce a kagome

-etto...pues a nada-dijo riendo nerviosa la verdad era que estaba demasiado nerviosa

-no te creo, a que era-dijo inuyasha guardando a colmillo y acrecandoce

-kagome creo que tendremos que decirles, no queda de otra si les inventamos no nos crearan y nos sentiremos mas culpables-intervino miroku dejando a inuyasha y sango confundidos y a una kagome al borde de las lagrimas

-no...no podemos nos odiaran-se echo al suelo llorando a lo cual ellos la vieron aun mas confundidos, miroku se le acerco y ella lo abrazo aun llorando

-c lmate no tenemos otra opci n y lose nos odiaran, pero que mas nos queda, no podemos mentirles ya no-

-pero que es lo que les pasa y porque llora?-dijo sango esto estaba demasiado raro que quer a decir eso

-que paso y por favor kagome deja de llorar-esta vez intervino inuyasha el cual se notaba preocupado por ver a kagome llorar

-c lmate kagome despu s les contaremos-dijo miroku con una kagome aun llorando en su pecho.  
************************************************** *************

Minutos despu s kagome se tranquilizo y se sentaron a orillas de un ri para poder conversar

-lo que pasa es que..-dijo kagome con la cabeza baja

- que pasa?-pregunto inuyasha

-si que es lo que sucede-intervino sango estaba preocupada

-pues ver n esto paso hace dos semanas, cuando sango fue a su aldea e inuyasha se fue en busca de kikyo (se dieron cuenta que se fue por ella como nose pero se dieron cuenta)-comento miroku el tambi n estaba demasiado nervioso

-que paso su ltala ya-dijo un inuyasha no muy paciente

CONTINUARA... 


End file.
